1. Field
The present disclosure relates to optical communication equipment and, more specifically but not exclusively, to optical receivers having signal-equalization means, such as for mitigating the detrimental effects of chromatic and/or polarization-mode dispersion.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the invention(s). Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
The next-generation of optical communication systems is being designed for relatively high data-transmission rates, e.g., higher than about 100 Gbit/s per channel. At these rates, the effects of chromatic dispersion (CD) and polarization-mode dispersion (PMD) can significantly degrade the transmission performance of optical-transport links. Accordingly, methods for mitigating these detrimental effects are being developed for use in optical-communication systems.